


Lavender Rose

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flowers, Fluff, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Prince Hajime's daily stroll through the garden is met by a handsome temporary gardener.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Kudos: 62
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Lavender Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Royalty & flowers
> 
> oooo prince Hajimeeeeeeeeeee

"Prince Hajime, it's time to wake up," Iwaizumi heard a knock on his door; he was already awake before the butler had arrived. "I'm awake, Michael. Thank you," He called from his closet as he rummaged through his hundreds of clothes to look for something to wear for the day. "Alright, your highness, breakfast will be in an hour after your morning stroll."

Iwaizumi heard Michael's footsteps fade into the hallway as he chose an outfit and wore them. Every morning he went on a stroll around the garden at the back of the palace, where many gardeners tended for the seemingly endless garden they had owned. It wasn't something that was scheduled for him to do; it was a routine he had created for himself as a child.

Walking around the garden, looking at the flowers and the freshly trimmed bushes calmed him; it was like an escape before the duties of being a prince weighed down on him. He was blessed to be in a wealthy family, royalty to be exact, but sometimes he wished he lived a normal life where he could do anything he wanted.

On his stroll, he did his daily greetings to the gardeners that were there earlier than he had woken up. He always made sure to greet them and thank them for their hard work since he never really knew what kind of hardships they had. Their lives were different, and Iwaizumi always thought that even though he was royalty and he had his struggles with it, so did others that weren't on the same status as him.

He recognized all the gardeners, from the middle-aged ones to the soon to retire workers, but someone was tending to the flowers near the path he was walking on that he didn't recognize. It was a boy, and he seemed to be the same age as him, which got him thinking, their family didn't hire people under the age of twenty.

"Hey," Iwaizumi called softly as he stopped nearby to wait for the other brunette to meet his gaze. And when he did, Iwaizumi could feel his heart race; the boy was beautiful. What was he doing here tending to the roses? His looks could make him pass as royalty alone. "Oh, prince Hajime!" Even his voice sounded pretty and smooth.

"Good morning," Iwaizumi paused, waiting for the stranger to say his name, "Oh, I'm Oikawa Tooru! Nice to finally meet you," He stood up and patted his pants. Iwaizumi blinked; Oikawa was taller than him. It made him grumble inside. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around," Iwaizumi asked, making Oikawa wave his hand dismissively.

"I'm just here for a week, my uncle — the man in charge of this area, has the flu, and I was told to cover for him. The highnesses agreed to it since it was just a week," Iwaizumi didn't know why, but he felt down when he heard him say he was only there for a week. "I see, nice meeting you Oikawa, I'll be on my way. Take care of the roses," Iwaizumi waved, a small smile placed on his lips as he walked away.

Iwaizumi didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast when he had just met Oikawa. He was attractive, sure, but he didn't know anything about him. He was just there temporarily anyway. But the fact that Iwaizumi had met many princesses and none of them made him feel this way frustrated him.

"Hajime, you are to travel to meet a princess from the neighboring kingdom. You will leave after breakfast," his mother told him as soon as he sat on his chair at the dining table. "Yes, mother," he replied quietly. He was nineteen, it was around the time that he was to look for potential princesses that he would marry, and with the five kingdoms he's visited, he found no one that took his interest.

The only one who took his interest was a temporary gardener in his morning stroll. It was a dismay, really. Iwaizumi had to put on a face the whole time he was at the other kingdom to present himself to the princess and her parents. He had to act interested in everything that was happening when his head was in the clouds, a certain brunette popping up every now and then.

When he came home, he wasn't sure what to tell his parents, they understood that he wasn't interested in any of the ladies he's met recently, but he felt guilty because it was as if he was wasting their time. At dinner, Iwaizumi was to tell them all about it, and he did; he told them everything that had happened. Even the fact that he wasn't interested in another princess.

His parents gave him understanding looks again, and he felt guilty. They really wanted him to find someone he loved. "It's okay, honey, you'll meet someone," his mother comforted, and Oikawa suddenly popped up in his head, an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks. "I think I'll be heading to bed now. I'm quite tired," he stood up and gave both of them a small bow before running up to his room.

He couldn't believe that he had just thought about Oikawa when his mother said that. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he changed and headed to bed. A certain brunette still in his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up earlier than usual. He decided to get dressed when he couldn't get back to sleep, and he wondered if Oikawa was in the garden already. He blushed at the thought, but he wanted to see him again. He wanted to hear more of his voice, to get to know him better. If he was the only one who could make him feel such things, then he better take the chance to see him in the subtlest way possible.

Oikawa was new, and it would be bad if the prince himself made him uncomfortable. Iwaizumi headed to the garden, and there, he saw the beautiful brunette humming a song as he checked on the roses. "Are they doing well?" Iwaizumi asked, startling Oikawa and making him jump. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, stepping back.

"Oh! Prince Hajime, good morning. It's alright. What brings you to the garden this early?" Oikawa asked with a bright smile on his face. The sun hadn't risen all the way yet, and Iwaizumi was already dressed and on his daily walk. "I woke up earlier this time. I wanted to see how things worked here before the sun rose."

"That's productive of you, much expected from the prince," Oikawa chuckled, then stood up to face Iwaizumi, "would you like to join me to tend to the roses?" Iwaizumi blinked, then slowly nodded, "I'd love to."

They headed to the other roses deeper in the garden, where Oikawa was supposed to water and check on the flowers. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa carefully touched the roses, being wary of the thorns and the possibility of tearing the petals. Iwaizumi saw that Oikawa wasn't wearing gloves like the other gardeners, so he couldn't help but stare at his hands; they were big and slender, probably soft if it weren't for him gardening without gloves.

"Do you like roses, prince Hajime?" Oikawa asked, pulling him from his trance. "Yeah, I think they're nice." He didn't know if he was supposed to give a more in-depth answer, like something more poetic, since that was something to be expected of him, poetic and an expert at the play of words. Oikawa smiled at his reply, "they are, aren't they?"

Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa as he smiled, and all of a sudden, he cut a stem from the bush. He stood up and offered him a lavender rose, "will you accept this rose, prince Hajime?" The question made Iwaizumi's heart pound; he saw how Oikawa elegantly bowed with the matching smile on his face, how on earth could Iwaizumi resist?

He took the rose, not reading much into the color of it or the meaning of the gesture, "thank you, Oikawa." The taller male chuckled at his reply, "you can call me Tooru, your highness."

Iwaizumi wasn't even sure he was ready to say that out loud, "then just call me Hajime," he cut himself off before he could even say Oikawa's first name. He nodded, and Iwaizumi saw how Oikawa's fluffy hair bounced, making him chuckle. What Oikawa said next, Iwaizumi wasn't ready for.

"You have a pretty name, Hajime. Just like the rose you're holding."

Those words didn't leave Iwaizumi's mind; it played on repeat in his head. He didn't have much to do that day, so he looked for an empty vase to put his lavender rose after breakfast. Michael stayed in his room while he fixed up the flower on his table, "Hey Michael, what does a lavender rose mean?" The butler walked over to Iwaizumi and looked at the rose on the vase.

"It means enchantment towards someone, desire, and love at first sight, your highness. Why do you ask?" Iwaizumi's brain stopped working as soon as he heard the third meaning. The message was clear, and he was happy about it. A smile crept on his lips, "no reason, Michael, thank you."

The next day, Iwaizumi woke up earlier than usual again so he would have time to spend with Oikawa in the garden. He planned to pick up the same colored rose to give. If their time were limited, then he would rather take all his chances. Oikawa was the only one who made him feel this rush, and he wanted to make the most of what they had.

Iwaizumi took another route to where the lavender roses were and took one from the many bushes before heading to where Oikawa was. He made sure to be careful while he took one out too. When Oikawa saw him, he stood up and greeted him with a smile and a "good morning, Hajime."

"Good morning, Tooru." It wasn't a long time, but they were going to make the most of what they had. If a few days were all they had, they were going to try their best to meet in the morning before breakfast. Iwaizumi would wake up earlier to see him, and Oikawa would be there, waiting for him.

"Here's a lavender rose for you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i wish i had more time to make research more abut royalty but please take this as my offering for day 4 :DDD


End file.
